1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector and, more particularly to a plug connector having an adapter sleeve for use with jacks of different standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional plug connector has a portion electrically connected to a plurality of conductive lines. The plug connector can be applied for the connection of a computer or a telephone. The plug connector includes an insulating housing 10a, a tongue element 11a for providing a hooking function and a plurality of terminals 12a arranged within the insulating housing 10a. The terminals 12a can be longitudinally moved a short distance. When the conductive lines 20a are connected to the plug connector, the conductive lines 20a can be inserted from the rear end of the insulating housing 10a. The conductive lines 20a can be extended into the insulating housing 10a, and the outer layer of the conductive lines 20a can be pierced by the terminals 12a, so that the terminals 12a and the conductive lines 20a will achieve an electrical connection.
However, the conventional plug connectors respectively have different standards, i.e. two insulating housings 10a respectively have a width “a” and “b” (shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B). The size of each insulating housing 10a is constant, and thus the conventional plug connecter can only adapt to one standard. Each insulating housing 10a fails to adapt simultaneously to two standards, such as six pins and eight pins. Furthermore, when a factory owner needs to manufacture different standards of plug, and he must renew the molding to manufacture different size of insulating housing, thereby raising manufacturing costs.